


Babysit

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Drawing, Gen, Parents Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: While his parents are busy little Stoick has been asked to babysit his sister an till his mother comes back. How will the two get along?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 9





	Babysit

"But why?" 10 year old Stoick the Second wined. Astrid rolled her eyes as she began to slip her boots onto her feet.

"Because your father is the chief so he's going to be busy most of the day and all 3 of your grandparents are busy as well. Its just for a hour, Stoick. You can handle that." Astrid explained him.

"But I was going to play with Charmlout, Barffnut and Heathlegs." Stoick told her sounding upset and annoyed.

"And you still can, but you can do it when I get back." Astrid told him.

"Won't she be okay by herself? She already asleep, a play with her toys in her room." Stoick pointed out. Astrid looked at her son with wide eyes.

"Stoick, your sister is 5 years old. She can not be left alone in this house all by her self. Besides its like you just said. She's asleep so she will most likely be like that for a little while and will be playing with her toys more than anything." Astrid pointed out as she stood up and walked over to her son. She place a hand on his cheek. "Can you please get along with your sister just an till I get home?" Stoick gave him mother a small nod. Astrid smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you. If you need either me or you father head over to Auntie Heather's. Remember only for emergencies though."

Stoick nodded. "Okay."

Astrid picked up her axe from the table. "Be good. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." With that Astrid was out the door. Stoick sighed and looked around the large house. He guessed he had about 20 minutes before Ingrid was to wake up from her nap. He quickly decided that he wanted to draw to pass the time.

Turns out he had inherited his fathers ability to draw. Though he did like to draw his favourite thing was to go out into the woods with his mum and throw axes. First time he held an axe he was 7. Gobber had made it for him for his birthday, without Hiccup and Astrid knowing unfortunately. Astrid quickly realised why her mother was so scared for her when she got her first axe at 6. That deadly weapon in a child's hand, nearly made her heart stop at the sight. However she soon began to trust him with it when she took him out for target practise for the first time when he was 8. She had let him use fake axes at for the first year before finally letting him use his really one. And he turned out to be a natural.

Turns out he prefers the axe for his weapon while Ingrid like to do sword fights with her dad. Of course they used wooden swords. After the little incident with Gobber and the axe they made him swear he wouldn't make a sword for Ingrid and till she was at lead 8 years old. By that time Hiccup and promised to teach her all different sword tricks he had learnt himself growing up. Though while she did like to play with swords she loved to read and draw.

They both love their fathers drawing that he draws for them. He would draw sketches of the pair, some of the island, some of the sea. Apparently he even has a secret pile of drawing hidden in a chest, but they're not allowed to look inside it. Something they would tell them about another day. They never knew why he wouldn't tell them but whenever either of them would bring it up that could see their father suddenly look a little said. Their mum would take them outside and tell them to play, promising them that they did nothing wrong.

Stoick was so caught up in his thought's and drawing that he didn't hear the small footsteps coming down the stairs. "Stoick?" Stoick turned around to see Ingrid rubbing her eyes with her small hand. She stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a doll in her left arm. "Where's mommy?"

"She had to go to the academy to teach. She'll be back soon." He told her as he kept on drawing.

"When?" Ingrid asked innocently.

"About 30 minutes." Stoick answered.

"Okay." She said. Stoick kept on drawing, not bothering to look at his sister. She would most likely just go back upstairs and draw or play with her toys. He didn't need to keep his eyes on her all the time.

"Stoick." She suddenly said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." She answered. Stoick sighed as shifted of his seat, abandoning his drawing, and heading over to the kitchen. He quickly reached a cupboard and opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out a apple. He walked over to his sister and handed her the apple.

"Here." He said blankly.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Stoick didn't say anything but instead walked back over to the desk and began drawing again. The two siblings stayed silent for about 10 minutes while Stoick continued his drawing and Ingrid ate her apple.

"Stoick?" Ingrid said. Stoick sighed and looked over to his sister, who was sitting on the ground.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you read me a book?" She asked.

"No. Read one yourself." He told her as he turned back to his drawing.

"But I don't know how to read." She told him.

"Then go play with your toys." He suggested.

"But I don't want to." She said.

"Then do some drawing, I really don't care." He told her, getting rather impatient.

"Can you draw with me?" She asked. Stoick sighed.

"Fine." He said before coming down from his chair and over to his sister. He then placed his paper and pencil down on the floor. He looked over to his sister. "Where's your paper and pencil?"

"I don't know where they are." She answered. Stoick sighed. She was really starting to annoy him. He walked over to a cabinet near his fathers desk and began to look for some paper. Opening a drawer he quickly found the two items he was looking for. As he pulled out some paper he noticed there wasn't any pencils inside. As he shut the drawer he looked over at his father's desk.

Both he and Ingrid knew they weren't allowed to play or look inside of their fathers desk, but what was the harm of look for a pencil for his sister? Its not like he would be snooping around.

Stoick walked over to the desk and began to look for a pencil. "Stoick, that's naughty." Ingrid. "You can't look at daddy's table."

"I'm just looking for a pencil, nothing else." Stoick pointed out. Quickly opening some draws he soon spotted a pencil for his sister. As Stoick picked it up he quickly noticed something else inside the drawer. Inside was a key. Looking at the key with curiosity Stoick placed his hand inside the drawer and picked it up. He looked at the key and then back at the chest next to his father's desk.

Was this the key for the chest?

"What's that?" Ingrid asked her brother.

"A key." He answered.

"Put it back. Don't want daddy to be mad at you for looking." Ingrid told her brother.

"What? Don't you want to know what is inside that chest?" Stoick asked. Ingrid looked at the chest, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Maybe by looking inside she will know what her daddy gets upset when they talk about it.

She quickly shook her head. "No its bad." She told him. Stoick rolled his eyes before putting the key back inside.

"You're no fun." He said as he walked back over to his sister passing her the pencil. Ingrid took the pencil from her brother before laying down on her stomach and soon began to draw on the paper. Stoick watched his sister for a few moments before mirroring her and started to finish he own drawing.

The siblings stayed like this for a long time. Neither of them really talking but instead drawing in their company. Stoick didn't like to admit it, but it was kind of fun. Once he had finished his 2nd drawing he looked over to Ingrid, who had paper all around her with different pictures on. Some were of flowers, some of fish, he caught a couple of their parents and himself too.

"What you drawing now?" He asked.

"A dragon." She answered. Stoick looked at her with confusion.

"A dragon?" He repeated. Ingrid nodded.

"Daddy and mummy talk about them sometimes, and so does Lily and Coby. This is what I think a dragon looks like." She explained. Stoick looked at the picture. She had drawn an animal with large wings and a round head. It had long tail and four legs.

"I think they would look for scarier than that." Stoick said. Ingrid looked over to her brother.

"Really?" She asked. Stoick nodded before pulling a piece of paper and quickly began drawing.

"I'll show you." Soon after about 10 minutes Stoick had finished his quick drawing of his own version of a dragon. "Here." This dragon a big wings with a long neck. The head had two horns coming out of it with spikes running down its back. The tail was long and had a arrow like shape at the end. This dragon also had 4 legs.

Ingrid shook her head. "That looks to scary. Dragons aren't scary."

"Well they could be if they got angry." Stoick pointed out.

"But when they are happy they look cute." Ingrid also pointed out.

Before the debate could continue the door swung open. The two siblings looked up and saw who had walked through the door. "Mommy!" Ingrid jumped to her feet and gave her mother and big hug.

Astrid smiled as she hugged her daughter back. "Hey you, did you behave?"

Ingrid nodded. "Yes."

"Did you're brother behave?"

"Yes! We did drawing together!" Ingrid said with excitement. Astrid looked over to Stoick, who was now sitting on his knees looked at him mum. Astrid then saw the scattered drawing. "I can see that."

"Quick. Let me show you what I had drawn." Ingrid said eagerly. Astrid smiled.

"In a moment, baby. I just need to get sorted, but I did see Coby and Lily outside. You can go play with them." Astrid told her.

"Yay!" Ingrid yelled before giving her mother and hug and rushing out the door. Astrid then turned to her son.

"Barffnut, Heathlegs and Charmlout are outside as well. You can go play with them till dinner." Astrid told him Stoick smiled before quickly rushing over and hugging his mum.

"Thank you!" He said with happiness.

"Your very welcome." Astrid told him. Stoick soon pulled away from his mother and ran out the door.

Astrid let out a sigh before putting her axe down on the table and sitting on the chair to take her boots off. As she began to slip one of her eyes caught sight of a couple of the drawing. Leaning down and picked two up and looked at them with wide eyes. A small smile spread across her face.

**XxxxX**

Once the sun and settled, and the children were asleep, Astrid was now waiting for the final member of the household. Astrid was sharpening her dagger when her husband walked through the door. Hiccup had sat down on the chair with a sigh. Astrid walked over to him and hugged him round the shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Long, hard, and a bit painful if you count when Tuffnut's chicken bit me." Hiccup told her. Astrid let out a small laugh.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Too long to tell without my head bursting." He answered. "What about yours?"

"Got called into the academy to help train some new recruits." Astrid answered.

"You take the kids with you?" Hiccup asked.

"Gods no. They're way to young for that at the moment. I had Stoick watch Ingrid. It was only for an hour." Astrid explain. Hiccup sighed.

"How bad was it when you got back?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled as she walked round her husband and over to the table near him.

"Actually I found them both on the floor drawing together." Astrid answered. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He said with a slight shock in his voice.

"Yep, and guess when I found them drawing." She said as she picked up two pieces of paper. Hiccup took the paper into his hands and looked on what was drawn onto it. He could help but the small gasp that come from his lips.

"Dragons?" He said in a whisper.

"Don't know for certain but that's what it looks like." Astrid told him.

"Wonder what got them to draw these." Hiccup wondered. Astrid shrugged.

"Maybe they over heard one of our friends talking about them." Astrid guessed.

"I've got to admit, these are pretty good." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled.

"Stoick's one looks a little like a Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid said as she pointed to the picture.

"Snotlout properly wouldn't stop nagging me about it if I showed this to him." Hiccup said, almost fearing what Snotlout would say to him. Astrid laughed.

"And this one," Astrid said as she looked at the other picture, "this one brings up good memories." She said as she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup had to take a few moments before talking. "She's not far of, is she?"

"Not to far, no." Astrid agreed. Hiccup nodded as the pair carried on looking at the picture. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Astrid finally broke the silence. "You okay?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hiccup nodded. She then came up with an idea. "Want me to get the key?"

"I'll get it." He told her. He soon sat up from his chair and made his way over to his desk. Opening the drawer he pulled out a sliver key. He then walked over to the chest and knelt down to the key lock. Placing the key inside he turned the key to the right, making a small clicking sound. He lifted the lid open and looked inside.

The first thing he saw was his and Astrid's old masks. The he saw his old legs and stirrup. There were also a couple of books inside. Reaching in he pulled out a large thick book. He and Astrid were kneeling on the floor while Hiccup opened the book. Inside they came across drawn pictures of the dragons, the riders and every happy moment they spent together for those 6 years.


End file.
